


Bringing the Heat

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Talk, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Amanda warms Olivia up with some phone sex on a cold night.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Kudos: 9





	Bringing the Heat

**A/N: A new story! *Kermit arms* Thanks, as always, for your comments and support. I am proud of this one. Still looking for some more prompts, if you've got them. Read, review, enjoy – not necessarily in that order. This takes place prior to Billie's birth, but after Noah's adoption. Pre-existing Rolivia relationship is assumed.**

**Rating: MA**

**Spoilers: None**

**Triggers: Dirty talk**

**Bringing the Heat**

Olivia thumped the heel of her hand against the weak effort her sedan's heater was making at hot air. "Damn ancient thing," she grumbled. She cupped her hands and blew into them, rubbing them together briskly, and sighed.

The Manhattan Fall night was chilly and damp, and the alley that Olivia was surveilling was deserted, piss-smelling, and poorly lit. Behind her, about halfway down the alley, Finn was in another car, drinking coffee and daydreaming of –

Well, whatever it is that Finn daydreams of, she supposed.

Her gaze swept up and down the alley for the hundredth time in the last hour, the alley which remained quiet and empty - save for the dry leaves that whipped and twirled, around the corners of dumpsters, across the pot-holed concrete.

When her cell phone rang, Liv was dozing with her eyes open, and it startled her enough to make her jump in her seat. "Benson," she answered, wailing on the heater vent again, fruitlessly.

"No luck, huh?" Rollins commented, with a sympathetic grin in her voice.

"No," Liv sighed, "unfortunately. Finn and I are still here, mostly trying not to freeze to death. How are the kids?" Olivia could picture Amanda's hand, smoothing over Noah and Jessie's heads as they slept, warm and cozy in Amanda's apartment.

"They're great," she confirmed, "sleeping sound, with Frannie keepin' watch."

Liv smiled at the thought, anxious to get home and see them. "I'm sorry you're cold," Rollins' pouted.

"It's just the stupid heater in the car. I'll live," Liv sighed.

"I can take a shot at warmin' you up, if you want," the blonde said slyly.

In the dark quiet of the alley, despite the depth of her cold, Olivia shivered and flushed with warmth. "Yeah? I'd bet there's some kind of regulation against _that_ while watching a suspect."

"Watchin' _for_ a suspect," Rollins corrected. "He might not even show up."

Liv shook her head, smirking at Amanda's adept reasoning. "Right . . . " she replied slowly, drawing out her vague encouragement to keep Amanda on her toes. "I just figured you could help me get warm when I get home."

Olivia glanced behind her, even though she knew Finn couldn't hear them from his own car dozens of feet away.

"I will. But you're cold _now_."

Liv licked her lips. There was a quiet, anticipatory pause, then: "I'm listening."

"What are you wearin', Lieutenant?"

She laughed out loud then, not expecting the corny line. "Uh . . . you know, standard black dress pants, a tank top under my uniform shirt. A vest I thought would be warm, my leather jacket – and a shoulder holster."

"I love it when you wear your uniform," Amanda drawled.

"I love it when you wear nothing."

"Pace yourself, darlin'," she giggled. Olivia focused on the sound of Amanda's voice, savoring the husky drawl of it. "What's under the tank top?"

"A bra," Liv laughed.

"Which one?"

"Sports bra. My CK one, white with black lettering."

"God, I love that one – love it when you dress sporty. Are you wearing underwear?"

"Uh, yes!?" She sounded almost offended by the question, "Black ones!"

"Boyshorts?"

"Bikini." Rollins made a noise on her end of the call that made Olivia sit up a little straighter as a throb shot through her groin. "What are you wearing, Detective Rollins?"

"A baggy t-shirt, pajama shorts and fuzzy socks."

"Hot," Liv deadpanned.

"But . . . no panties," the blonde chirped. "No bra."

Liv bit her lip, picturing Amanda's tiny, pink nipples, hard under her fingers. "Yeah?" she whispered.

"Uh-huhh," Amanda purred. "Any warmer yet?"

"A little."

"Unzip your vest, Liv." After a beat, she added, "And unbutton two – no, three buttons."

"Now what?" came Liv's voice, not needing further convincing.

"Slide your free hand under the bra . . . and touch your nipples," she instructed. "I love your breasts under my hands, Liv. Your nipples in my mouth . . . "

" _Ohh_ ," Olivia sighed, struck by an image of Amanda's warm tongue circling the dusky peak.

" _Yeahh_ ," Amanda returned, her voice quavering slightly.

"Are you – touching yourself?"

"I sure am."

"Fuck."

Secretly, she loved it when Olivia swore, and on her end, her pussy throbbed and got even wetter at the sound. A middle finger slip-slided up and down her centre, flicking her clit. "Wish it was you, though," she moaned.

"Oh, it's going to be," Liv promised. She licked her lips, and this time her voice came out much lower, with a husk to it: "Are you wet, Amanda?"

"Fuck, Babe, **_so_** wet," Rollins whined, and Olivia stifled the growl caught in her throat by pinching her own nipples.

"I love how wet you get," Liv murmured, "how hard your little clit gets for me."

She heard Amanda moan, and her eyes rolled back slightly, desperately wanting to feel what she knew Amanda was feeling.

"Open your pants, Liv." Hands fumbling in the dim, Olivia undid her belt, then her pants. She was aware of her own pussy, aching and wet, and she clenched her thighs together. "Slide your hand down and touch," Rollins whispered.

"Mmm . . . ungh. Oh, God."

"You're wet, too." It was most definitely not a question.

Liv writhed in her seat as she rubbed her clit hard with the pads of two fingers. The throb there jumped and rushed faster. "I want to sit on your lap, right where you are," Amanda breathed. Naked, on top of you, with your hand down your pants, while I stroke myself."

"Fuck, Amanda," Liv moaned. "Tell me what you're doing . . . "

"I've got two fingers inside," she described, grinning again. "I'm – ungh – fucking mysel-lf. Oh, God!"

Too impatient to bother wrestling with her own pants and the car's seat, Liv simply sped up her rubbing, thrusting her hips into the slippery press of her fingers.

"Jesus, Olivia," Amanda's tone was begging, now, "come home and fuck me, please." She got off on her end of the phone, as loud as she could without disturbing her apartment's residents.

Liv shivered, this time from the opposite of the cold, as a faint sheen of perspiration broke across the back of her neck. "God, I want that," she breathed. Her orgasm broke the surface and she arched in her seat, crying out throatily.

"I bet you're . . . warmer," Rollins panted knowingly.

Olivia didn't give her the satisfaction of an answer as she closed up her pants and fixed her top. "You better let me go, before Finn comes knocking at my window," she sighed. "I'll try and beg off, see if I can be home before the kids are up."

"You better be, Lieutenant! That was just a warm-up!"

Liv chuckled, but felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach, imagining the follow-up that was waiting. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Promise."

She ended the call and reached out, turning the knob for the heater down some. Thumbing her shoulder radio, she spoke to Finn: "I think we should call it a night, Finn – I doubt this guy is coming tonight."

Waiting a beat for him to come back, she added, "He's probably the only one, though."

"Excuse me?" By his tone, she knew that her thumb hadn't completely released the button, and she flushed with embarrassment. "I said let's call it a night, Finn."

"Oh, yeah. I'll meet you back at the station, Liv. You probably have _things to see and people to_ _ **do**_ **,** I bet."

Olivia dropped her head back against the headrest and laughed into the dark as she keyed on the sedan.

**END**


End file.
